This invention relates to methods of carrying out electrolysis and to electrolytic processes, and is particularly concerned with said methods using electrodes having an electrode substrate of titanium, tantalum or niobium or an alloy based on at least one of these metals, and a coating containing at least one precious metal on said substrate.
The term "electrode substrate of titanium, tantalum or niobium or an alloy based on at least one of these metals" includes an electrode substrate of which a core is of a metal which is more electrically conductive than said metals or alloys, the core being covered by said metals or alloys. Examples of more electrically conductive metals are copper and aluminium.
By "precious metal" is meant platinum group metals, silver and gold.